wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Girder
The Girder is a utility that appears in all Worms games. Using this utility will enable to player to place a metal Girder anywhere nearby. Description The Girder is a long thin piece of metal platform that can be placed by the player anywhere nearby. Once placed, the Girder has no special properties over the rest of the terrain. It is usually used by players to make a piece of platform to prevent their Worms from slipping into the water, or to create pathways, but is most often used to protect the player's Worms from incoming threats, or block the opponent's Worms. Wormopedia Entry : See also: Wormopedia Appearances First Generation In the First Generation of Worms games, the Girder can be placed near the user horizontally, vertically or diagonally. The length of the Girder can be doubled by rotating is 180 degrees. Second Generation In the Second Generation of Worms games, the Girder can also only be placed near the user. The difference over the First Generation is that the Girder can be placed on three different diagonal angles. The length can still be doubled by rotating the Girder 180 degrees. Third Generation Since the Third Generation of Worms games, the length of the Girder can no longer be changed. Fourth Generation In the Fourth Generation of Worms games, the Girder is no longer a normal piece of terrain. It can no longer be destroyed partially. It is either completely intact or completely destroyed. Damage to the Girder is indicated by the Girder getting a red colour. The Scientist can place more stubborn Girders which can take more damage. Girders placed by the Scientist will have sparkles around them. 3D Once the Girder is selected, it can only be moved and placed. The length cannot be changed, except for Worms Forts: Under Siege, where Girders are square wooden platforms with a default size about the same as the top of a Tower, but they also have a much larger size which can be toggled. Tips & Tricks *You can use the Girder to jump over a big gap. *Use the Girder as a defence from weapons. Be careful, that some weapons can even pierce through Girders easily such as the Bunker Buster and the Blow Torch, dealing your Worm some damage. *The Girder is usually limited, so spacing them out means you may not have to use as much of them, and since your Worm can jump, you usually won't be at risk of falling if you are careful. Trivia *In 2nd generation games, there was a glitch that allowed Girders to be placed over anything, even Worms. This was fixed in a beta update. *In the 3D games, the Girder has a much different shape. While the Girders appeared to be long and thin in the 2D games, they're much thicker in the 3D games. *In Worms 4: Mayhem ''and ''Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, there's an unchangeable limit to the amount of Girders that can be placed in one round, which is precisely 45 Girders. Once the limit is reached, the Girder can still be selected from the Weapon Panel, but no matter where you move it, it stays red, indicating that it cannot be placed anywhere. Regardless of who placed the Girders, no more can be placed by either players if 45 Girders are present in the round, and drowning or even destroying some of the Girders wouldn't let any of the players place more. *In Worms 3D, ''you can configure the size of the girder and what side it will face. See Also *Bridge Kit Gallery Girder.png|Girder (2nd generation games) Girder.jpg|Girder (Worms 4: Mayhem) Girderscreen.png|Girder (Worms Reloaded'') Category:Utilities Category:Utilities in Worms Open Warfare 2 Category:Utilities in Worms Revolution Category:Utilities in Worms Clan Wars Category:Utilities in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Superweapons Category:Utilities in Worms Reloaded Category:Utilities in Worms (1995) Category:Utilities in Worms Reinforcements Category:Utilities in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Utilities in Worms 2 Category:Utilities in Worms Armageddon Category:Utilities in Worms: World Party Category:Utilities in Worms Open Warfare Category:Utilities in Worms (2007) Category:Utilities in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Utilities in Worms Battle Islands Category:Utilities in Worms 3D Category:Utilities in Worms Forts: Under Siege Category:Utilities in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Utilities in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem